Demonic Domestic
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: Due to a misunderstanding, twenty-two year old Rachel Roth becomes millionaire Bruce Wayne's maid. But there's a lot more to the job than it seems. Namely, a college playboy named Dick Grayson. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I really have no idea how all of this happened. How I landed this job; how I fell in love with Dick, how I moved into Wayne Manor. I have no idea. But, I think it started when I got fired from my job.

"Ms. Roth!" "Ms. Roth!" Ms. Roth." "Ms. Roth!" "Roth!" It felt like the world was yelling my name. I sat at my desk, writing away. See, I'm a lawyer. And lawyers…are under stress. Especially when you've got;

A helicopter boss who doesn't even think you can breathe right.

A hot colleague who doesn't even know you exist

That slut of a secretary who always get promotions

One best friend

Namely; Letterman, David, Audrey, and Kri. I mean, I love Kri, but working with your best friend can make you snappish. And I mean snappish. Like, once she yelled at me for making five hundred copies of the wrong document, and I yelled at her for tripping me over.

"ROTH!" I snapped to attention as I heard Letterman scream my name. He came striding over to my desk. He had his cell phone attached to his ear, a cheap looking suit from the Men's Warehouse, and big rubbery clown shoes. He looked…_slick_. His hair was slicked back, and he had a sleazy grin. He was the epitome of lawyer and boss stereotypes. Wasn't I lucky?

"Yes, sir?" I sat up and shoved my document out of the way. He rested his elbows on my desk, and rocked back and forth. He held his cell phone between his ear and shoulder.

"I get it, babe. You want it! But…I can't…I'm at work…." I blushed, until I realized he was probably talking to his wife. Whom he was cheating on. With Audrey.

Audrey, my feelings aside, is a very pretty girl. She had long flowing blonde hair, pale skin, and huge blue eyes. Facial wise, at least. She had huge bulging breasts, and they were definitely implants. Normally, you couldn't tell…but everyone in my office could. When she came here, she had normal, ample b-cups that went with her body. But ever since she got that raise, and then that promotion, the implants came. And don't leave out butt implants. They were not as big as KiKi's, whose were natural, but nicer.

"Uh…sir?" He held up his hand and kept talking. I awkwardly sat there, looking around. He hung up and looked around.

"Roth?" I held up my hand and he looked at me. I felt like a child in kindergarten. I was twenty-two years old, dang it.

"Yes, sir?" He looked around my desk. It didn't look like he liked what he saw.

"Ms. Roth; why is your working place such a mess?" I mentally rolled my eyes. He was always condescending towards me. It was like he didn't like me. I was always under his radar, and he was always waiting for me to slip up. Looking around, my desk really wasn't that messy. Sure, there was a pretty large amount of random drabbles on my desk, a couple rubber bands, and pens. But my desk at home was messier. It's all in perspective.

"I don't know…w-we've had a lot of…c-cases lately…" I scratched the back of my neck out of impulse. He had a look of disgust on as he inched away from my desk. I wiped some sweat from my brow. Letterman made everyone nervous. Even Audrey. I grabbed my purse, and a box of manuscripts, and got ready to head out. But, just as I stepped out the door, my name was called.

"ROTH!" I dropped my box and hurried back in. Letterman had a disapproving look on his face, a handful of manuscripts, and a ticking watch. As I trudged over, he dropped the stack into my unprepared arms. I stumbled to the ground, and he stared down at me.

"Ms. Roth...I'm going to need you to take work home tonight." My eyes went wide. I couldn't take work home _tonight_, I wanted to say. Tonight is Kori's twenty second birthday dinner. The party is next Friday. Besides I have a life, I wanted to scream. But why would I yell at Letterman? I silently nodded and he left. I frowned and trudged out the door. Life…was terrible….when you're a lawyer.

* * *

_So, this is my new story. If you want to understand the plot a bit more, Google 'The Undomestic Goddess'. It's an epic book! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I threw down my endless pile of manuscripts outside of my box. I opened my purse and fumbled around for my key. I huffed in frustration and remembered the lock trick. I took a bobby pin out of my bun, bent it, and picked at the lock. I heard the lock tumble and I opened the door. My leg held open the door as I dragged the box in. _Stupid Letterman_. I had a life. I had friends. I had human emotions.

"UGH!" I screamed out in frustration. I threw the box down in frustration on my desk. Now, my desk at home was a real mess. There were papers on the floor, in the drawers, on the desktop, and everywhere. There were pens, rubber bands, pencils, empty Ben & Jerry's containers, and empty lip-gloss containers. I shoved all that stuff off my desk and sat down. Pens and pencils flew everywhere. I pulled out a paper from the never-ending stack and pushed down on my poor, reliable ballpoint pen. This made no sense. Why was I doing this? I rolled away from my desk. Just then the phone rang. I picked it up and twirled on the cord. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who still uses landline.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey Rae!" Oh crap. Kori. Kori was my best friend. Even more than Kri, mostly because I've known her longer.

"Hi Kori!" I put on a fake cheesy octave.

"Raven, stop faking. What's wrong with you?" I nervously laughed.

"W-what are you talking about?" There was a silence on the other line. Then she seemed to get over it.

"Whatever. Are you still coming to dinner tonight, Rae?" I took deep breaths. This is what I was afraid of. I coughed.

"Well…thing about that…"

"What is it, Raven?"

"I…can't go to your dinner." There was a silent cry on the other line.

"Why not?" She wined.

"Letterman's called me out. Gave me a whole stack of paperwork for tonight." She groaned and sighed.

"Fine." She hung up. I spun away. What did I just do? Cancel plans with my best friend for a stack of paperwork given to me by some butt-hurt boss? I'm an idiot…

* * *

"Don't do it, Lance!" I screamed. I was watching The Bachelor under my electric blanket, eating some Ben & Jerry's and Lays Chips. There was a knock on my door. I wiped the ice cream and chips off my face and opened the door. Oh crap. It was David. But not radiant-hot-cute-smart-well kept-David. I could tell all the cases had taken a toll on him. He was prickly, and his shirt was very dirty. It was kind of depressing, actually.

"Hey Rach!" David greeted. He smiled radiantly, and I melted. His face had bags and wrinkles. But on him they looked cute.

"Hi Davie!" I smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" I quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

"Why? Did Audrey tell you something?" David chuckled and shook his head.

"Can I come in?" I nodded and opened the door a bit more.

"Why?" He took a seat, but looked laughed. I followed his gaze. Oh no. He was staring at my mess of a desk. I snapped and he looked at me.

"Well, Letterman told us you were coming down with sloth." I had to hold in my laugh.

"Sloth is eternal laziness, you know that, right David?" He smiled and laughed.

"Yeah. But I was joking." He tickled my ribs and I cracked up laughing. I realized I was laughing…and friend-zoned.

* * *

_Yeah...I didn't actually watch The Bachelor. I just pulled Lance out of my head. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My alarm went off. I slapped the snooze button and rolled back over. It was Saturday; why was I still waking up at 5 am? Oh yeah…I did have to go to work…didn't I?

"…" I groaned, coughed, and rolled out of bed. Letterman was working me to the core. I've been working 24/7, 365, and what do I get? No promotions. And that chick Audrey's been here for what, two months, and what does she get? Five promotions that were **mine**. I decided that patience was a virtue, and got into the shower. I practically fell asleep, and the thing that woke me up was my head hitting the tile. I slugged out of the shower, put on my suit, and headed out. As I walked out to the car, I realized I skipped breakfast.

"Crap…I'll just pick up some Dunkin' Donuts or something…" I hadn't had a proper breakfast since…I lived with my mother. Twelve years ago. Ever since I've been surviving off of McDonald's, Dunkin' Donuts, and gas station coffee. I know it's not healthy, but what the heck? I'm a lawyer. I got into my car, revved the engine, and pulled off.

The firm wasn't very far away from me. It was about twenty minutes away, without traffic. When you live where I do, there is so much traffic. It's ridiculous. Rush hour sucks. Badly. And, lucky me, I was stuck in it. There were horns, expletives, and cars pulled over by the road. Just your average day here in Rachelville. Rush hour lasts for…hours, as the name implies. Once I got out of the traffic jam, I floored it all the way to work. Once I pulled into the driveway, there was a very pissed of Letterman standing outside. He grimaced when he saw my car, but then started to scream.

"…ROTH!" I jumped out the door without unbuckling, resulting in tearing the buckle. He scowled at me.

"….y-yes sir?" I squeaked, mousy as heck. His eyes bore into my soul, his mouth looked like it would snap at me, and his face looked pinched.

"Why are you late? And where are those papers I asked for?" I blushed and turned away. How would I explain this…?

"Well…um, sir, the thing about that is…my best friend Kori was having a dinner party…"

"That gives you no reason to slack off, Ms. Roth…"

"…and I got called by her…so…I told her I couldn't go…and I watched The Bachelor…and David came over…and I fell asleep…" Letterman looked angry. He rubbed his forehead and looked up at me. His voice turned hostile and to a whisper.

"Listen, Roth…I'll give you…one more chance…go home…work on your papers…come back…minimum pay deduction…" I smiled, nodded, and hurried away.

* * *

_A second chance! Review and FAVORITE. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And I drove. I drove and drove and drove and drove. I had no idea where I was going, but I couldn't go back there. As I drove, I thought about what I was doing. I was running away from a job I'd went to law school for, and wanted to be for the rest of my life. I'd shaped my whole life around my job, cancelled so many plans, missed out on so many things, and driven away so many people. I realized I ran out of gas. Thank God it was a train station.

So there I sat, on that bench, counting away my days. I looked at my cell phone. It was 12 am. I only had about four more hours until I had to go to wo…what was I doing? Just relax, Rachel. Relax…imagine Letterman's hilarious face when he realizes you're not there. I leaned back, and felt the wind in my hair. I must've been sitting there for a long time, because I heard my phone buzz. David.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"RACHEL!" Oh, this must be bad. He called me by my full name.

"Yes?"

"Where are you? Letterman's through the roof. All the papers he gave you were for an important lawsuit." I breathed through my teeth. An important lawsuit? He told me they were random drabbles.

"…"

"You **did** do them…right?" I took deep breaths.

"…no…"

"What? Rachel, how could you be so stupid?" I scowled at that.

"I'm not stupid. Act like you never forgot anything, David Garret!" I pressed 'end call' and sat back. Great. My crush, whom I'd been crushing on for years, just called me stupid. I slumped down in my seat and cried. Just my luck. It started to rain. I got up and wondered around. The wind was blowing, rain was pouring, and my heart was drowning. I was lost, cold, and alone. I was probably going to get fired. Letterman was out to get me. Like a bounty hunter, or something. I wandered around until I felt something. It was…an iron gate…strange. As the gate opened, I trudged inside. I collapsed on the front porch.

* * *

_Guess where she collapsed. Winner gets a cookie! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My head was like a swirl of alphabet soup. Even worse, I was pulling a migraine. As my eyes fluttered open, I saw a man leaning over me. He was the kind of man you just wanted to hug. He was balding in the middle, had blue eyes, and a mustache. He smiled at me. I attempted to smile back. He patted my forehead with a towel. I watched his every move.

"Hello, madam." He greeted me. I smiled and attempted something coherent.

"Hillo, siwr. Where is I?" Oh…nice first impression, Rachel.

"Madam, you are at Wayne Manor. I trust you are here for the job?" I nodded and smiled. I had no idea what this 'job' was, but I needed somewhere to stay. He smiled.

"I will assess you when you are feeling a bit…better, correct?" I nodded and he left me. As soon as the door closed, I hopped up. There was a bottle of Advil on the coffee table across from me. I swiped for it and poured out two pills. I swallowed them in anticipation. I sat down and snuggled back into the couch. Then my phone buzzed. I picked it up.

**Missed Text (56)**

Crap…now I seemed rude. I scrolled down my texts;

**Where are you? You missed my 22****nd**** b-day party **

**Letterman's pissed, Rach. Where r u?**

**Hon, you missed our dinner. Where r u? **

I felt like such a jerk. I missed Kori's party and my dinner with Mom. How evil was I? The door opened and a different man stepped through. He was well built, and frankly- very handsome. He had midnight hair, blue eyes, and a set jaw. He had a warm smile on, and sat on an ottoman perpendicular to me. He was holding a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Wayne." That's where I knew him! He was always on magazine covers, well, tabloid covers.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Roth." I extended my hand and he shook it.

"So, I just have a few questions for you. First of all; what is your age?" I blushed and turned away.

"22…" He looked surprised.

"You look like you're seventeen." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now, what are your references?" References? I needed references?

"Um…Ms. Kori Anders." I adlibbed. She'd talk me up well.

"Alright. Do you have any experience in housekeeping?" Housekeeping?

"Housekeeping?" Bruce looked confused.

"Yes. That's the job, Rachel." I blushed and thought up something.

"Well, I attended….Cucina con Vista. I was taught by…Bobby Flay." Bruce looked surprised. So what, I watched Food Network.

"Nice…alright. You've got the job." I froze. Was he serious? And did I just lie my way through a job interview?

* * *

"And this, is the green bedroom," Bruce said, opening the door. The green bedroom, like many of the rooms, was majestic. The bed was giant and cushy, and canopy-like. The wall color was emerald; the closet was huge and a walk in. He gave me time to gape.

"WOAH..." I gaped. Bruce chuckled and looked at me.

"You like it?" I smiled and nodded.

"I love it!"

"Well, it's yours!" I stared at him. Was he serious?

"Are you serious, sir?" He smiled and nodded.

"I'll let you get acquainted with Ace." Ace? I gave him a confused look until I looked more closely at the bed. There was a Golden Retriever sleeping on my bed. I smiled. I loved dogs; so much.

"Aww!" He smiled at me and left. I pet Ace on the head. He sprung to life and licked my face. I laughed and he ran out the door. I flumped on the bed. How could I pull this off? Suddenly, I heard the door open.

"Hey Bruce!" It sounded like a male voice. I got up to investigate.

* * *

_The cookie challenge is on again! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I trotted downstairs. Bruce was towering over the ominous male. As he stepped away, I saw one of the most beautiful faces I'd ever seen.

I'll be the first to admit I was attracted to him. He had midnight black hair that sprung up like a spring. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled like the sea did. His nose was pert and adorable. His mouth was smooth and tempting.

"Rachel. This is Dick." He smiled a smile that made me melt. I smiled back the best I could.

"Dick. This is Rachel." Dick quirked an eyebrow.

"What? This one of your girls? She seems to be more my age." I scowled. Bruce laughed, and shook his head.

"No; this is our new housekeeper." Dick looked bemused at that.

"Housekeeper? Isn't Alfred enough?" I frowned, and turned away. Guess he wasn't all that nice.

"No. Alfred isn't enough. Every since you and your friends came home for spring break, it's been unmistakably dirty." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Nice Bruce. Acting like you never had your wild college days." I felt awkward but kept listening.

"I never went to my parents' house, though." Dick laughed.

"Your parents are dead, so are mine. Are yours?" He turned to me. I felt put on the edge.

"No. But my dad is abusive and alcoholic." Dick looked at me with a blank look on his face. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, _Rachel_. Can you cook?" I nodded at him. Dick smiled and signaled for me to follow.

The kitchen was enormous. It was glorious. It was fabulous. Dick leaned on the island, watching my every move.

"What can you do?" Adlibbing. Adlibbing got me here, it can carry me the rest of the way.

"I can do lots of things. Can't pinpoint them all." I smiled and laughed. Dick quirked an eyebrow, but looked amused in the process.

"Where did you say you learned?" I felt like he saw right through me. I smile.

"Cucina Vista…or something like that," I started to speed-talk, "but it was so long ago!" Dick pressed his lips into a fine line.

"So it was in Italy?" I nodded and sat down next to him. Maybe he was alright…just maybe.

* * *

_I'm not saying there will be any romance in this story; maybe, just maybe. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Rachel!" I stirred from my sleep. A male voice, which did not sound like Bruce's or Dick's, called me. It was the same voice I heard high on painkillers. I got up, slipped on some sweatpants and an old football jersey, and trotted down the stairs.

"Yes sir?" The man smiled.

"Oh, dear Rachel, you needn't call me 'sir'. I am Alfred, the butler here at Wayne Manor." I smiled and nodded.

"Alfred. You're British…" I wasn't sure if that was a statement or a question.

"I am, Rachel. And I will also be your mentor here at Wayne Manor. I will teach you all needed to know about cleaning, serving, and anything else!" His eyes were filled with joy. He was just the man you wanted to give a big bear hug.

"So, what will I need to know?" Alfred smiled and took my hand.

"Well, dear Rachel, you need to know that you will not be pitied upon here because you are female. Many other jobs will, but we will not." I smiled at that.

"Thank you!" I headed towards the kitchen and Alfred followed. I went over to the toaster. Luckily, there were some slices of bread next to it. I waited for Alfred to leave before I started to cook.

Toast…the easiest thing to cook. And I still had no idea how to make it. I bit my lip and took two slices of toast. Couldn't be that hard, right? Wrong. I slipped the bread inside the slot and pulled it down.

"Crap!" I yelled. Apparently, twenty minutes is too long for toast. I smelt something. As I turned around, I saw smoke from coming from the toaster. I ran over and grabbed the toaster. I unplugged it and flipped it upside down. The bread looked like coal.

Oh no…my first day here and I was going to get fired. Takeout…takeout, the answer to all problems. There was a phone book on the counter. I ran to it and flipped through it. It was ridiculous how many breakfast takeout places there were in Gotham. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Yes, um, I'd like the egg benedict, and toast. Oh, no, that'll be it. No, no, I don't want anything else. Thank you. Oh, right. The address…it's Wayne Manor. Thank you. Can you have it here by ten o'clock? Thank you." I hung up and sat on an easy chair. Now to wait…

There was a knock at the door at about 9:23. I ran to the door and saw the caterers. I smiled, and grabbed the breakfast. I kissed his cheek and closed the door. I set it on the table as Richard came trotting downstairs.

"Hey Rachel…breakfast from Phil's?" I blushed and nodded. I saw him cast a look at the burnt toast in the garbage.

"Dig in, sir." Richard laughed as he took a piece of toast.

"You don't have to call me sir, Rachel." I smiled.

"It's reverence, sir."

"Call me Richard."

"Yes s- Richard." He smiled. Then Bruce came down.

"Good morning Dick. Rachel." His eyes seemed fogged with sleep.

"Bruce, baby, are you coming back to bed?" That definitely wasn't Alfred who came trotting down those stairs. It was a woman. She had long silky hair that cascaded down her shoulders, piercing green eyes that made you think twice, plump red lips, and a beautiful body. She was wearing a frilly pink slip that came down to her thighs. As I looked back at Bruce, he was blushing intently.

"Go back to bed." The woman looked at me with a strange gleam in her eye.

"Alright. I'll leave you, Dick, and his girlfriend alone." She sashayed up the steps.

"We're not dating!" Dick hollered back up at her. I looked at Bruce, who was consuming a piece of toast.

"That's Selina…" Bruce said, as if that was some kind of clarification.

"Okay…enjoy your breakfast!" I sped up the stairs, up towards my room.

* * *

_Oh man, I've got some bad writer's block. How do you get rid of it? Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Saturday. In my contract, I had the weekend off. At the exception of any parties or occasions, and Bruce was throwing one. Not one of those Jersey Shore parties; a more sensible one, like one of those balls you'd see in a Disney movie. Except completely different. This was more like those snobby rich people parties, where they eat ladyfingers and talk about ways they could get more money or get more snobby. I've never been to one; but a various amount of my coworkers had. Geraldine had to go with her in-laws to a party, Bart was married to Geraldine, and they had an equally crappy time. I knew that because before Geraldine had her baby, she sat next to me. It's hard not to chat with someone you're close to. Unless you hate them. I rose at dawn and went downstairs to cook breakfast. To my surprise, they were all already awake, eating Cheerios. I looked around.

"Why are you all up so early?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Alfred gave me a look that said 'wow, she's dense'.

"Miss Rachel, it is noon." I quirked an eyebrow and stared at the clock on the wall. Yup; definitely noon. I blushed.

"I'm sorry, guys. I must've woken up, saw the twelve and assumed it was midnight." I nervously laughed and walked over to Alfred.

"So, Miss Rachel; will you be serving or attending this party?" Alfred inquired with a warm smile on his face. I thought for a second. See, I'm not rich. I'm far from it. Like, underwater-earth's core-hell far. I had no idea how to talk to rich people. I mean, I conversed with Bruce just fine. But he wasn't like most rich people, or so it seemed. I wanted to say 'I'll be catering. No way in hell am I going to be caught dead talking about my various estates and vacation homes.' But that would be unprofessional and childish.

"I think I will cater the event, Alfred. Not much of a party person." Richard smiled at that for no apparent reason. He picked up his bowl, which was empty, and dumped it in the sink.

"Alright. We must leave at once, then. The event begins at ten o'clock and we've no time to waste." That sounded so…British. I don't know why.

Catering is a lot more complicated than meets the eye. You have to serve the food with a certain expression. If you want to be happy you must be exuberant. If you want to keep your face stoic your expression must not change. The actual serving part was complicated. Alfred taught me how to hand glasses with the most platonic touch, because if you manhandle the glass into their hand, they will think you are rude. 'They' being the rich people. Here in America, especially in Gotham, the ones who make the money call the shots. And you always want to kiss the butts of the rich. How do you think I deal with Letterman all day?

"Now, Miss Rachel; the food. Placing the food in front of the customer is very crucial. You needn't spill any on the paying customer; this will aggravate them and make them leave. You do not lean over anyone, Miss Rachel," His tone was severe, "if you do, immediately apologize." I felt like he was training me to go to war. Like, Chopped style war.

"Alfred; I shall not fail you!" Did I just say shall. Gosh, hanging around British people rubbed off on me.

* * *

Nine thirty. Thirty minutes exactly until the party. I slipped on my green blazer, my black slacks, and my Sperrys. I looked dignified; like I was going to a case- stop it Rachel! There was a knock on my door. I sashayed over to the door and swung it open. It was Richard. He was looking mighty fine; he had a pitch black tuxedo on, his normally unruly hair was combed down, and his blue eyes shown like the rising tide of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Hi." He greeted, smiling at my attire. I smiled at his and we stared each other down.

"Hello, sir. You need something?" I remembered that he wasn't David, and that I worked for him. I refused to call him by his first name. Just like I don't call Letterman 'Kevin', I won't call him Richard.

"Call me Richard, Rach." _Rach_. David called me that. Suddenly, the memories caught up with me. The late day. The phone call. The insult. I was watching The Bachelor when he came in, smiling and checking to see if I were okay. My eyes started to drip as a lone tear escaped down my cheek. Richard took alarm.

".."

"Rachel? Is something wrong?" I coughed, composed myself, and shook my head. I gritted my teeth.

"No…it's just…David used to call me Rach." I blushed as I saw his confused look.

"Who is he? Your boyfriend? Didn't know you had one." He looked surprised, disappointed, and hurt.

"Oh, I wish. We were dancing around each other for-" I paused. Was I really opening up to him? I worked for him. Would I tell Letterman how much I hated him? No! Richard slugged away, his back arching awkwardly. I flumped down on my bed and closed my eyes for about five minutes.

"Miss Rachel?" Alfred rapped slightly on my door. I hoisted myself up and opened the door.

"Yes?" He gave me warm eyes.

"We will be leaving right now. I hope you have composed yourself." I smiled, nodded, and followed him downstairs.

* * *

_DISCLAIMER:** I keep forgetting to put these on here. I do not own Teen Titans, Sperrys, The Chopped Television Franchise, Cheerios, or Disney. If you own any of these trademarked items, please don't sue me. I have no money. I've got lip gloss and pencils on my purse. That's it.**_

_I got over my writer's block! Yea! I just realized how addicted to this site I am. You know you're addicted to this site if you go like 'I like crack and lemons. Sometimes even together.' Imagine of someone heard you say that and had no idea this site existed. I really wanted rain because it was like, one hundred degrees today. Looking outside I regret that wish. __  
_

_Life Lesson: You love the rain until it actually rains! Alright, I better get off. Well, goodbye! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

If rich people parties had a page in the dictionary, Bruce's would be the picture. There were limos, manservants, champagne bottles, and formal attire. Richard was greeting them all at the door, smiling and shaking their hands. I'm surprised the Paparazzi were there. But then again, why should I be? He _was_ a celebrity, after all. I awkwardly stood behind the buffet, watching people go by. A porky, bald man with a red handlebar mustache came bounding towards the buffet soon as he stepped foot in there.

"Can I have some caviar and shrimp? With chocolate sauce." I looked around. Was he talking to me? I grimaced. He was.

"Sir; this is a buffet. You get what you want, I don't wait on you." Alfred gave me the 'shut-up' motion from across the room. Apparently I was supposed to serve him. I reached down with my prongs and grabbed some caviar. Caviar resembled black jelly beans, it seemed. I plopped some on his plate and pilled shrimp on it. I turned away. He was still there.

"Can I help you?" I droned. He had an eager look on his face. He nodded and smiled.

"Chocolate sau-"

"EUGENE!" A woman, tall and thin and blonde, came stomping over to us. The man had a guilty, blushing look on his face. The woman frowned, snatched the plate away, and turned the glare over to me.

"Are you aware that my husband had _diabetes_?!" She exclaimed. I scrunched up my face. How does one, upon first glance, know if someone has diabetes?

"Ma'am; enlighten me. How would I know if…I don't know him?" She stuck her nose in the air and trudged off, dragging her husband along with her. Richard came towards me, smiling and laughing.

"'Ma'am; enlighten me! Priceless! You're a funny chick, _Rachel_." I smiled at that.

"Having fun?" Richard frowned and shook his head.

"Nope; these things are filled with rich snobs, TMZ douchebags, and Paparazzi. So not fun." I was surprised. I thought he liked these.

"Really; thought you'd like these." I teased. He shot me a look. He waved goodbye and flounced away to greet more desks. The party was really boring and virtually no one came to the buffet. Good riddens, I say. As the party droned on, I watched Richard. He seemed overly friendly to the attractive females at the party. He talked to a blonde lady at least twice his age, and kissed her cheek. A brunette who looked about thirty. A redhead who looked about nineteen. Everyone. He offered the first blonde a dance. She gladly agreed to it, swaying and putting her hands all over Richard. It was disgusting; she was a cougar and Richard was letting himself be caught. I rolled my eyes and helped myself to some food. The party started to simmer down, which basically less talking=more dancing. I felt all alone and stranded, watching everyone else sway and swoon over their dance partner. I noticed, though, there was another kid without a dance partner. He noticed me too, and approached me.

"Hey. I'm Gar." He had jade skin, emerald eyes, and a jagged tooth poking out from his mouth. I smiled. He was kind of cute, I guess.

"I'm Rachel." He smiled and extended his hand. I took it in my own and was swayed out to the dance floor. It was quite awkward, dancing in my Sperrys and trousers, but dancing with him took away all the troubles. Giggles somehow escaped my lips as he spun me under his arm. I was pulled towards his face. Closer…and closer…until our lips touched. The moment was…magical. I don't know how to describe it…just magical. I pulled away as I stared at him, and he was smiling. I ran away as I felt Alfred calling me. Richard was staring at me as I squeezed into next to him. We didn't talk the whole ride home. As we pulled into the driveway, we hopped out of the car and hurried in. Now it was going to get awkward.

* * *

_I just realized I became that person who never updates. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My dreams consisted of Gar; the boy I danced with at the party. He was so nice and so warms and tasted so…good. He tasted like…rainbows. Not Skittles®, just plain rainbows. That's the only way to describe it. He seemed to be a lot like David; kind, forgiving, and dreamy. Of course, there was a lot more to him than that. My first dream was cute and fluffy. Gar and I were sitting on a boat, in Paris. There was French-ish music playing in the background as our lips met in harmony. We stopped at a café and shared a baguette, the waiter came to take our order, and somehow our lips met again. The next one was more serious. There was a bleeding body in front of us, and I was crying into his shoulder. Gar stared at it with disdain. We were brought in for questioning by the Gotham Police Department. I guess _I_ was the main suspect or something, because I was put on trial and sent to jail. My one phone call was Gar; he dumped me. And the last one…was straight up trippy. Gar was dressed as a slice of pizza, I was a dancing pickle. We tap danced around and sang 'Can't Hold Us' as we tipped off our hats. Pennies were thrown at us and whipped cream shot. We were dancing at a nightclub, and we were getting rich doing it. Then Big Bird and Barney cartwheeled in and we sang 'Birthday Cake'. I woke in a frenzy. What does this all mean, I thought. I had no idea until I realized there was an empty beef jerky package next to my bed.

* * *

"Miss Rachel!" Alfred called. I scurried out of bed, combed my hair, slipped on jeans and a graphic tee, and trotted down the steps in normal fashion. I heard Richard's voice, but then another. It sounded…like a female's. Or possibly a thirteen year-old boy. It was definitely a boy, I concluded. He looked a lot like Richard; he had midnight hair and a refined jaw. His ears were like pixie's and his eyes were green. He smiled at my entering the kitchen.

"Miss Rachel," Alfred said, smiling, "I'd like to introduce Master Timothy." I looked at him, smiling. He was adorable.

"Hi." Aww…his voice was so chipper and high. I shook the hand he held out. Then Alfred tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse my unauthorized touch, but I need you to fetch me some supplies from the store." I was handed a debit card, keys, and a Costco membership card. I was guided out the door. Just my luck, it was raining.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Costco franchise (or a card), Paris, Skittles, or Teen Titans. I keep _**

_I had so much fun writing the last dream. That is my one crack exert for the whole book. I hope I used it wisely 0~0 _← _that is confused/troubled/confronted face. And, yes, i have to include Beast Boy in this. I'm just not sure if Rob/Rae is feeling it in this story. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I pulled up to Costco. I was so glad Bruce owned an Acura. I'd hate to have to go shopping in one of his Mustangs. As I opened the car door, I realized I never got a list. I shrugged and headed inside. I figured I'd buy the basics; flour, bread, sugar, eggs, and other things. I showed my card to the guard dude and I was let in. Looking around, there were so many people. Screaming kids, and the only reason people go in, free samples! I went for a cart, but some little old lady went for it also. I wasn't about to lose this cart, it was the only one left.

"Listen, whippersnapper," She snarled, "I saw it first." I rolled my eyes.

"Please! I saw it first!" We wrestled a little bit for it, but that rude old lady knocked me down! I hit my head on the cement floor. She toddled off, pushing her cart in front of her. I was forced to take those baskets. You know; those baskets they have instead of carts? I HATE those. It just gets so heavy and I often times just skip the store. But I had to grin and bear it. C'mon, Rachel; you're a lawyer! You've dealt with worse things than a heavy basket. Looking around at the aisles I realized just how many people there. I walked towards the first aisle. There were tons of flour packages and sugar. Almost everything I needed was there. Snatching packets off the wall-thingy, I threw them into the basket. It was heavier than a hippo at this point.

"Need some help?" I turned to a familiar face. It was Gar! I smiled and nodded. He picked up the basket, strained, and grinned.

"How'd you find me, Gar?" He pouted. It was adorable.

"I'm not a stalker. You were a familiar face; I needed someone to talk to." I grinned. We walked and talked as I hauled my things to the self-checkout aisle. As I scanned the items, he was just contently standing there, watching me.

"So; where are you coming from?" His eyes were saddened.

"Well, I live with my stepfather. My mother died when I was seven, and my stepfather hates me. He treats me like some kind of…animal…" I really felt him. My father was alcoholic and abusive. My mother had to protect me from his wrath by taking it herself.

"I'm sorry for that, Gar. My father is the same way." He nodded and smiled at me. He took out his iPhone.

"You know; we could talk about this more if I had your number." I smiled and took out my cell phone. Upon opening, I noticed all of my missed texts.

**Missed Texts (1k+) **

_**Rach, Letterman's fired you. Srry- Dav. **_

_**Rachel, you've missed my marriage. You were going to be my maid of honor, daughter. **_

_**Why won't u answer me? Do u hate me- Kor. **_

Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap. I missed my mother's wedding. How could I? I was an evil, heartless soul. Just like my father.

"Uh, Rachel?" I snapped back to attention. Gar was staring at me, and so were the other people in line. I blushed and took his iPhone. I put my number in and took my groceries to Bruce's car. This would be interesting.

DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Costco, Acura, Mustang, or Apple Franchises. If I did, I would be Steve Jobs. But he's dead, so I'd be dead. _**

_I will never ask my little sister for suggestions on food. When I asked for basic foods, she said "Uh, hot dogs," And then I said, "No! **Basic** foods!" Then she says, "No! I mean hot dogs **wrapped** in bread." Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stumbling into the house, I was met with Richard's icy blue eyes. He looked sad and conflicted at the same time. I carried my groceries to the table and he followed. As soon as I put them down, he grabbed my shoulders, spun me around, and held my face close. I blushed at the close proximity.

"Rachel," He breathed out, "what do you think of me?" I blushed even deeper. His icy cold breath felt so good on my blushing skin, his nose was nudging mine, and his mouth was breathing into mine.

"Uh, I like you. We're…acquaintances…" That wasn't awkward enough to say. Was he really my acquaintance? Or was he an employer. Or perhaps…a friend?

"Acquaintances?" I nodded and tried to pull away, but he had a death grip on my cheeks. This was so awkward, more awkward than anything else I'd endured at work.

"Yes; I mean, yes sir. I don't usually…socialize with my bosses." He pouted and I bit my lip.

"Are you sure you don't want to be more?" YES! I wanted more…but I couldn't have more. I learned the hard way to never have affairs at work. In the start of the firm, I was exceptionally interested in…**Letterman**. Don't ask me why, because I haven't the foggiest idea. I flirted with him, came onto him, and once even bought him lunch. Instead of a crush, he saw me as a kiss-up and almost fired me.

"Well, I don't know. I don't date at work."

"But this is your house, pretty much." He did have a good point…

"Yeah, but I thought you…had a girlfriend." He laughed and shook his head. What about that blonde chick he constantly-oh.

"No, that was Kitten. Drury Walker's daughter, one of Bruce's colleagues. She got me drunk that night and…well…you know…." I did. They were annoying.

"Oh, well, I just don't think-"

"It's that green dude isn't it?" My eyes involuntarily widened. He saw that? How much was he watching?

"…"

"I saw you guys dancing. I happened to uh…kind of…stare at you guys…he kissed you and I exploded…I kind of like you…" My eyes went wide again? He was jealous of him? How long had he wanted this? What would I tell Gar?

"…"

"Rachel?" I snapped to attention. He was staring at me, smiling.

"Sorry…kind of zoned out- did you say you liked me?" He smiled and nodded.

"I figured you did too…sorry for making things awkward." I suddenly felt dizzy. No guy has actually come out and said 'I like you'. But then again, he was Dick Grayson; and Dick Grayson gets crap done. I mouthed 'it's okay' and went up to my room with a hurried start.

OHMYGOSHDICKLIKEDME! I should've expected this, but I didn't. I flopped down on my bed. Who would I choose? Gar, who was sweet and funny and adorable? Or Dick, who was cool and mysterious and hot? It was a conundrum…I liked them both, and couldn't stand to break their hearts. Of course, dating them both would be immoral. I had to choose…no matter what. I scrunched up my nose as I thought of Twilight. I'd be Bella. I think Dick would be more the vampire type because he's pale, cool, and mysterious. Gar is definitely a werewolf…he seems to have a sort of…animalistic quality to him. And I forgot about David. David? Why was I worried about David? He probably went and found a girlfriend in my absence. He probably hated me…oh well! I've got better things to worry about!

* * *

_And here, kids, is where the drop comes. Review and Fav. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I sat on my bed, staring up into the ceiling. I had such a conundrum here; who would I choose? I mean, I knew Richard longer and fell in love with him first, but when I made eye contact with Gar…I felt sparks. He did too, I'm pretty sure. Gar seemed genuinely sweet and funny and goofy, but Richard….was Richard. Love shouldn't be this complicated. It should be like, a giant red blinking arrow above the right one. But they both seemed right, in different ways.

"Rachel?" I heard Richard ask. He was standing in my doorframe, watching me intently.

"Richard?" He came and sat next to me on my bed.

"What do you think of me?" I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"I already told you, Dick!" His face remained stoic.

"Well you know that Gar kid?" I nodded, my face going mute. At the front of my mind were my…strange dreams.

"…yes…"

"Bruce interviewed him for a gardening job. And he got it." That was a surprise. I didn't know he had-

"A green thumb!" I accidently said aloud. He stared at me, a bemused expression on his face. I couldn't have gone any redder.

"What?"

"I was just- nevermind. Anyways, why are you telling me?"

"I know you have some kind of…relationship, we'll call it." I smiled lightly at that.

"Jealous?"

"NO! I'm not jealous." He got up to leave and my phone buzzed. I picked it up.

"Hello?" There was masculine breathing on the other line. Oh please don't let it be-

"_Rach_?" All the memories came back. David. _David_. The first day I met him…his kindness…his looks…everything. His flaking, his multiple girlfriends, his insults.

"…."

"Rachel you need to come back. I love you." My mouth dry. It seemed like everything stopped. My breathing…my thinking. David loved me? David loved me. The man I'd been crushing on for years. Loved me. While I was trying to choose over two other guys. Whom I also loved. Talk about terrible timing.

"You…love me?" His breathing became more profound.

"Yes. I'm getting on a train to Gotham right now." WHAT? No! NO!

"What? How do you know I'm here?" He couldn't come. Not now. Not now. This would be terrible.

"Social media. Facebook said you were here." He Facebook-stalked me? How…interesting.

"You can't come!" Did I really just say that?

"Why not, Rachel?"

"Well…er…uh…" I was just making him even more worried.

"Rachel. What aren't you telling me?" UGH! Normally I could tell him everything. I wouldn't be apprehensive, I wouldn't be sweating. I'd tell him because he _**was**_ my best friend. Exactly; past tense.

"There are…"

"There's a guy, huh?" He could read me like a book, even through a phone. Over two thousand miles away.

"Two, actually." He drew a gasp.

"Well now I have to come. I didn't realize what I was missing when I left you. I didn't mean to call you stupid because you aren't stupid. You just do stupid things sometimes. I really do care about you, Rachel." Aww. How full of crap.

"David, I cared about you to. But care-d. You called me stupid and it hurt. Then I realized what I didn't see. Your true colors. You were a total player and had multiple girls and girlfriends. When I invited you to dinner you flaked in favor for a club. And _Audrey_." He used Audrey. Just like all the other guys in the office.

"But Rach-"

"Don't call me that! In fact, stay out of my life you stupid, dumb, dog!" I slammed on the 'end call' button and hung up. I stretched out on my bed but then realized something. He was still coming. He would still ruin my life. And I'd only have myself to blame.

* * *

_So Gar is a GARdender? Not really a pun...had to utilize it. So now Rachel had **three** guys who want her as a girlfriend. Great. But luckily it's no longer a Twilight wannabe. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up at noon because it was Sunday. Wonderful, beautiful Sunday. The day I had to do absolutely nothing. Sauntering down the steps, I was greeted with a familiar green face.

"Hey Rachel!" Gar was here. At Wayne Manor. And he was shirtless. Good stuff.

"…hi…." He smiled at me with his jagged tooth sticking out adorably. So cute!

"I trust you've met." I just realized that Bruce was standing there in his glory, a stoic look on his face as usual.

"Yea, I met her at the party." Gar said, smiling. I blushed and nodded in unison.

"Well you two will be working very closely together, so get acquainted." Alfred said, walking in the room. I hadn't realized how short Alfred was. He was wearing trousers and a blazer. Very casual and un-Alfred like.

"Nice clothes Alfred." He blushed and nodded.

"Thank you, madam. Now, may you two follow me this way?" He walked down a hallway and we followed. I guess this was our training together, even though I've been here one whole month. He was the only one who needed training. Not that I was objecting. I was excited, actually, to have some alone time with him. Sort of in a romantic way, but more in a friend way. Not like I was waiting for Alfred to leave so I could take him up against a wall. As we were walking down the hall, I felt Gar's eyes on me. He blushed as I looked up at him. We were flirting so much it wasn't funny. Alfred showed us outside and left. There was an awkward silence for a while. Finally, I decided to start the conversation.

"So, gardening huh?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, my mother loved gardening. We used to garden together and cook." I smiled. That was sweet.

"That's nice. Really nice, actually. So, what brought you here?" I sat up on a ledge and he sat next to me.

"Well, since I got kicked out of the Doom Patrol, I needed somewhere to live. I saw the job ad and decided to apply." I quirked an eyebrow. Doom Patrol?

"Doom Patrol? What is that, like, some gang?" He laughed and I joined in.

"No, actually it's like a fraternity. But for the real world. All my friends were in, so I decided to join. The guys were pretty obnoxious and crazy. They were party guys and playboys and I'm not like that. So they kicked me out." I pressed my lips in a fine line.

"…so, are you going to sit here or are we going to get to some training?" I teased, hopping off the ledge. He gave me a cheeky smile and hopped off and followed me.

"Training, dearie." I laughed at his British accent.

* * *

"You want to use Windex," I said, "other ones just don't work as well." He stared at me in awe.

"Okay…" I smiled at him.

"Want to turn in?" He smiled and laughed.

"I'm actually hungry; want to go out for Olive Garden?" I thought it over. Let's see: if I ever went out with Gar-wait not a date. Lunch between friends-then Richard may get jealous. Jealous comes from an Old French word, gelos. Gelos sounder like 'jello', which is gelatin. Gelatin is-

"Sure."

* * *

_Just an example of me and my overwriting. There are a lot of restaurants I thought of, but Olive Garden was the most classy. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing acid-washed skinny jeans, my 'Sea-Panda' t-shirt, and my black heels. I wasn't nervous. Why would I be nervous? It was just a meal. A meal between two _friends_. Just friends. I'd had plenty of meals with David or Vic. They both worked for the firm, but I was much better friends with Vic.

"Rachel?" Gar knocked on my door. I did one last breathing exercise, shuffled over to the door, and opened it. He was wearing loose fitting jeans, a red polo shirt, and Sperrys.

"Gar. Ready to go?"

"Go where?" I flinched at Richard's voice. He was leaning up against the door opposite to my door. He was shirtless, with only basketball shorts on. Ooh...yum-what was I doing? I didn't even know if I were going to choose him.

"Oh, we're going out to lunch." Gar put bluntly. Richard looked at me for half a second then smiled.

"Have fun." He trotted away, seemingly happy. I mentally shrugged and turned to Gar.

"So, what's up, Gar? Ready to go?" He extended his arm and I linked mine with his. We walked down the steps and opened the door. He led me out to a car, it seemed to be his. It was a Jaguar, S-Type. He opened the door for me and I stepped in. Gar got in, buckled up ad turned on the car. Soon as he did, I turned the radio station.

"I GOT THIS FEELING ON THE SUMMER DAY WHEN YOU WERE GONE," I yelled. "I CRASHED MY CAR INTO A BRIDGE! I WATCHED, I LET IT BURN!" Gar looked at me with a strange look on his. I blushed, realizing I just forever embarrassed myself.

"Don't stop. You're a good singer." I laughed and jokingly punched his arm.

"You're a liar." Gar looked stricken.

"I'm not a liar." I smiled and giggled.

"Yes you are. But I won't push it. Are we almost there?" He nodded and pulled into the parking lot. Apparently, it was very close. I opened the door and slammed it hard, just for affect. He ran up to catch up to me. Looking around the parking lot, I noticed a familiar looking car parked near ours. I shrugged it off. People had many types of cars, it was probably a coincidence.

"Rachel?" I snapped back to attention as I realized I was inside the restaurant and the maitre'd was waiting for my opinion.

"Yea?"

"Where do you want to sit?" I looked around for half a second.

"Uh, at that table near the window." The maitre'd nodded and led us towards there. Walking there, I looked around. A man with brown hair that flopped into his eyes was watching me walk by. I'd taken a glance at him. Or so I thought.

"Rachel, take a seat." It turned out I was unconsciously staring at him and wasn't even sitting down with Gar. I blushed as I sat down across from him. Gar lifted up his menu and scanned it over with great intent. I glanced at the man again. He looked so familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Rachel?" I turned back to Gar. He was staring at me.

"Yes."

"Do you know him?" I blushed and shook my head. I mean, I think I've seen him. But I haven't. But I have. But I haven't. But I have. Déjà vu almost, but I haven't seen him.

"I feel like I've seen him, though. Sorry. What are you getting?" He thought for a second.

"I'm getting the spaghetti, I think. What're you getting?" I stared at the menu for a second. I'd get what he was getting, I assumed.

"I'll get what you're getting, Gar." I started to seduce him with my eyes, but stopped. Why was I doing this? He was my _friend_. Friends don't seduce other friends unless that's what your friendship is based off of.

"Alright…" He glanced around me at someone. Turning around I saw a woman with blonde hair that tumbled down her shoulders like a curtain, blue eyes that made you cringe, and plump red limps. She was ridiculously thin it seemed like. She was so thin I saw her ribs through her dress.

"You know her?" Why was I jealous? We were just friends and friends didn't get jealous of other friends.

"She's…my ex." My eyes went wide. Not that I was surprised he had an ex, I was surprised it was her.

"Really? Who's she?" Gar looked embarrassed. Wonder why.

"Her name is Terra Markov. She's filthy rich and went after this other rich guy. _Dick_." My eyes went wide. I never would've guessed.

"She dated Dick?"

"Yeah, sort of. More like cheated, then when she was done with me, she stopped with Dick and hasn't talked to me since." I could feel the pain in his voice.

"Well, you going to talk to her?" I asked. Gar looked confused.

"No! Why would I-" I pointed to the side of him. She was standing there.

"Hey there, babe." Her voice sounded awkwardly silky. I cringed.

"Hello, Terra." His voice sounded cold and hostile. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Why so serious?" Nice way to reel in a guy; Joker quotes.

"Excuse me if I don't like being cheated on." Were they really arguing in the middle of Olive Garden? I felt really awkward being here.

"Cheated on? What are you talking about? I dumped you, _then_ did Dick." Gar looked angry.

"You cheated on me and I can't forgive you. Now leave!" Terra looked hurt and sauntered away. The man I'd been staring at walked up to our table. The hair flopped away and I realized who he was.

"Hey Rach."

* * *

_That had to be done. Terra had to be included, and she had to do it with Dick. Who wants a cookie? Guess who talked to Rachel! Want a brownie? I DON'T MAKE BROWNIES! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Crap. David. That's why he seemed so familiar! I was surprised, but not terribly. I knew I'd see him somewhere, but not while I was on a dinner with friend.

"David." I said, hostile as hell. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Why so grumpy, Rachel?" He asked, pouting a lip. Angry as I was, I had to admit it was adorable. I shook away any feelings I might have.

"Because you're interrupting-"

"What? Your date?" I blushed and shook my head ferociously.

"No, we're not dating. Just a dinner." Gar looked at me and nodded.

"Just a dinner, huh?" I shot a glare at David.

"Yes, David. It's the last meal you eat, called dinner." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I know what dinner is, Rach. You always were funny. I just came here to try to get you to listen to reason." He grabbed my arm, yanked me up, and dragged me away. So I felt like a jerk, because I left poor old Gar in the restaurant by himself. David dragged me outside and let go of my arm.

"What is it, David? First you follow me here then you drag me away from my dinner! What is wrong with y-" He sealed his lips over mine. It was the best feeling I'd had in a long time. This was what I'd been waiting for: a kiss from David. It felt sweet and perfect and just like everything I thought it would be. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't…

Rachel?" I detached myself immediately, revealing Gar's heartbroken face. He dropped the flowers he was holding, his face drooped, and his eyes were watering.

"Gar! Wait!" I lunged for him but he moved. He stormed off, ignoring me, getting into his car, and drove off.

"No! Gar…" I cried. He was my best friend here in Gotham and one of my only friends. And I lost him. Because of David…all because of Facebook! Facebook and its stupid location awareness! And now I had no ride home. And now I was lost in Gotham. As the tears fell I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry babe; I'll take you home-" I spun out of his grasp and stared at him.

"No! Don't touch me! I'd rather walk home than take a ride from you." I started to hobble off, but David grabbed me once again.

"Rach, I can't let you walk around here…come with me…." I detached myself from his grasp again, and pointed a finger at him.

"I'm walking!" I ran away from him, clutching my purse for dear life. I'd rather get robbed than go anywhere with him.

"Rach!" He yelled after me, getting into his car. I could tell he was going to follow me, so I disappeared into the dark alleyway. I hid there until I saw David's car turn around the corner. This probably wasn't a good idea; I mean; I was a woman, alone in Gotham, at night. Maybe there was a reason there were superheroes here. I took out my cell phone and pocketed it. That way, if I got my purse stolen, I would still be able to contact people.

The alleyway was dark and dingy. I hated walking through it, but I had to get back to the Manor somehow. I didn't hear any other people's footsteps, but there were definitely other people.

"Eh!" My eyes went wide as I heard a gun cock against to my temple.

"…" I stayed silent as I felt breathing against my neck.

"Eh! Gimme your money." I quivered and opened my purse. I felt it being yanked off of my body and the mugger ran off with it. So I just got held at gunpoint and robbed. All because of David and Facebook. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket to call Dick.

"Hello?" It sounded like Dick had just woken up.

"Dick! Help me please! I just got robbed and-" I could hear him get up.

"What? What happened to Gar? Where are you?" I paced the alleyway, looking for some kind of street sign or something.

"Um…Gar left me. Did he come back to the Manor?"

"No. I think he quit or something…" Dick coughed.

"Really? Well, I don't know where I am…could you come help me?"

"Okay…which alleyway?" I looked around.

"I think…Crime…Alley?" I heard Dick's breath hitch.

"Crime Alley? You're in Crime Alley?"

"It's near the Olive Garden."

"Okay…I'm on my way…" Dick hung up and I paced the alleyway. I was alone and afraid.

* * *

_I don't know if this was good or not. I started it last night and can't remember where I was going with this. Oh well! Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sitting there in the alleyway was pretty monotonous. I watched the headlights pass over me as I waited for Dick. He was all that I had. I'm pretty sure David would keep bothering me, though. I wanted a restraining order even though I'd known him for so long. It didn't hurt, surprisingly enough, because he was just annoying me. About three hours later I saw a white Mustang pull into the alleyway. I knew it was Dick's car because I saw his face.

"Dick?" I hobbled over to the window and he rolled it down. My face lit up when I saw his face.

"Rachel." Dick smiled wearily. That concerned me. I went over to the passenger door and opened it.

"Dick? Why aren't you talking to me?" He looked away.

"I'm really tired…." It was a silent car ride from that point on. I didn't dare turn on the radio, because I was afraid he was going to drift away to sleep.

"Dick?" He snapped back to attention.

"Yes?" He blinked.

"Well, I was just wondering….what's up with you and Terra?" I noticed him tensing up considerably. He blushed and looked from side to side for a few seconds.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Did you guys have a thing?"

"It started at one of Wally's parties. He's been my best friend forever since our fathers…work together. Anyways, he invited Terra because…she's the life of the party. She seemed to be nice. I wasn't really attracted to her all that much, but when she gave me a drink it seemed to taste odd. Like she slipped something into it, which she did. It was some sort of...pill or something. Next thing I knew I was on a bed, tied to the bedposts. And then Terra came in and the rest was a blur." I was surprised to say the least.

"Really?" Dick nodded.

"Gar was pissed off, majorly. It was actually pretty scary. Terra was his girlfriend apparently, but I says if he was, why wasn't he there?"

"Well, he's not a party person; he told me himself." Dick nodded.

"Alright. Fair enough. Any other questions?" I thought for a second. Should I ask him a stupid question or a serious question?

"Do I have a chance with you?" Dick stopped. He pulled over to the side of the road and sat there for a second. He looked across at me.

"Do you have a chance? Do _I_ have a chance? I liked you from the first second I saw you." I blushed and smiled. I did have that effect on boys, didn't I?

"Well…I was just wondering…if you wanted to go on a date with me." Dick looked angry.

"NO!" My eyes went wide. He didn't like me? I though he liked me. I turned away.

"W-wha-" Dick laughed and took my chin in his hand.

"I wanted to ask you, not you asking me. Would you like to go on a date with me?" I laughed and nodded. He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and put the car back in drive. I beamed the whole ride home and he was quiet too. Everything was right in the world.

* * *

_A happy ending! Not an ending, though. So happy moment, I guess. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Dick! Dick! I'm going on a date with Dick!" I sang around my room. I was OOC completely, grinning and giggling and singing. I heard my phone buzz and I picked it up.

"He-llo?" I sang.

"Rachel?" Kori! I was so glad to hear her voice.

"Kori, oh my god! I have so much to tell you!"

"Wait! Rachel; I need to tell you something important…" Her voice sounded quavered and scared, so I listened.

"What is it, Kori? Tell me!" She sniffed.

"Well, your law firm…they've…dissembled…" My breathing hitched and my eyes went wide. The law firm was over. I was fired. I'd never gotten fired before….but I think I was fired by default. I guess that doesn't count or something.

"…what…?" Kori coughed.

"Well…since you have departed, there has been a vacancy in the firm. Things didn't get done, and now they've broken up."

"B-because of me?" Maybe those 'pointless drabbles' had a point. Maybe Letterman wasn't out to get me…nope. Still not possible, I'm still on his black list. And I will be…forever.

"Or at least that's what Letterman told me. He came to my apartment to tell me to tell you. He said the firm wasn't the same without you and he sent you faxes. But you didn't get it or something." Letterman…trying to talk to me. _Shivers_.

"Wait…so because of me? I'll call you back Kor." I hung up and took out my laptop and Google searched 'Rachel Roth lawyer'

_What do you call a flaking coward? __**Rachel Roth**__…_

_Hubert & Son __**lawyer Rachel Roth**__ fails to complete…_

_I HATE __**RACHEL ROTH**__!_

I slammed down my laptop and sat back down. I decided to call Kori back.

"Hello?"

"Kori! I need to-"

"Just kidding! This is my voicemail. I'll get back to you ASAP."

"If you wish to leave a message, press o-" I hung up. I wonder what Kori was doing…I wonder. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Miss Rachel?" Definitely Alfred. I smiled and opened the door.

"Yes?" His face was soft and grandfather-like.

"There is a man downstairs waiting for you." A man? I mean, I know what a man is, but who was it? Trotting down the steps and looking into the foyer, my worst fears were condoned.

"Miss Roth." My ex-boss was standing with my new boss, talking.

"M-mi-mister Letterman." How did he find me?! Is everyone in my life a stalker? Is Facebook giving everyone my information-of course…it's Facebook.

"Miss Roth, did you get those papers done?" His voice was low and hostile, and it scared the crap out of me.

"Well, funny thing-"

"So you didn't? Miss Roth, you need to get with the program. Consider yourself lucky the firm has gone bankrupt."

"Firm?" I looked over at the steps. Yup, definitely Dick. He was wearing a white tank top and basketball shorts. His hair was adorably ruffled and his face was- Rachel! Stop drooling over Dick; you've got real problems to tend to.

"Uh, yeah- hehe…" I never thought I'd have to explain this to anyone especially Dick.

"Miss Roth is an ex-lawyer," Letterman cut in, looking at his watch, "she was the best lawyer at the firm, in fact. But she threw it all away for…undetermined reasons. I sent David to look for you." Wait a second…

"Wait! YOU sent that creep?" I pointed a finger in his face, forgetting Dick was even there.

"Creep, Miss Roth?" I realized what I was doing, how disrespectful I was being, and how HE WASN'T MY BOSS ANYMORE!

"Yes! He was creepy as hell! He followed me on my dinner, pushed me up against a wall, and ruined everything! He tried to get me in a car with him! I had to walk home because he made one of my good friends here leave me. I had to walk around in Gotham alone at night, and someone had to pick me up." I gave Dick a half-glance. He approached me.

"Calm down sweetie…" He crooned, and it felt good. But awkward in front of Letterman. He cleared his throat.

"Miss Roth, I just wanted to relieve you of your duties at Hubert & Son…" Did he just fire me? After the company was destroyed already?

"Are you firing me? Wasn't I already fired by default?" I kept my voice low, trying not to let my rage show. I had major anger problems, in case it wasn't obvious.

"Actually, we're rebuilding. You're fired from that one. Good day, Roth." And he was gone. He was gone from my life. It was that easy…wow. Dick was standing behind me with strange looking eyes, arms crossed against his chest, and foot tapping- okay, no foot tapping, but you get it.

"Well?" I looked at him and nervously chuckled. I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_Admit it; you thought David was going to be in the foyer. I thought it too, but then I decided to add in Letterman. I thought this was just going to be one random chapter of dialogue. Hopefully not as random. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

(Sigh) I AM SO FRUSTRATED RIGHT NOW!eleven! I JUST TYPED A **NINE-HUNDRED WORD 'CHAPTER 19'**, BUT MY STUPID **COMPUTER SHUT DOWN**! NOW I HAVE TO **RETYPE IT ALL** BECAUSE OF A **STUPID CHARGER**! Anyways, enough of **CAPITAL LETTERS BECAUSE I'M PISSED OFF**; back to your regularly scheduled chapter.

* * *

"And then I ended up on your porch." Dick looked pretty…surprised, to say the least. We were in his room on his bed, and I was indiscreetly inspecting his room. I noticed in a secluded corner there were pictures of a woman with red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"So, you ran away from everything you ever knew, got on a train, and collapsed on my porch? I'm not sure if you're brave or stupid." We shared a brief laugh. I knew he was teasing, unlike when David said it. WHY WAS I THINKING OF DAVID?! Forget him, Rachel.

"Pretty much." I breathed on his cheek because of our close proximity. He shied away because of our close proximity, I guess.

"Anyways…our date tonight. What do you want to do?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe something active, like the beach, or the park, or maybe dinner." I mused, looking at Dick with twinkling eyes. He looked around uncomfortably.

"Actually, the beach sounds nice. The shore is really nice this time of year." I gave him a look that said 'take me there' and he smiled.

"Sounds like we could have some real…fun there." I breathed, the cold air pounding his cheek.

"Yeah…so, did you happen to have a swimsuit?" I thought to myself. Maybe we could go skinny-dipping…yeah…that'd be nice. Real nice- no! Rachel! Shut up.

"No…"

"Well, you need to get one, sweetie." Dick said, taking my hand in his.

"Alright. I guess I'll go shopping later on." I said, eyeing my hand in his. He let go like it burned and turned away. Odd reaction.

"Please don't take me." I squinted my eyes.

"Why not? You wouldn't want to see me in a bikini?" Dick coughed. And I smirked on the inside.

"Uh…well...er…duh…" I patted his head and grabbed his hand. I yanked him off the bed and dragged him out the door.

"I love your reactions, Dick." I teased, dragging him down the steps. Dick was reluctantly agreeing to me dragging him everywhere. Down in the foyer, I saw a woman with red hair turned round with her back towards us. I didn't recognize her, but apparently Dick did. He went rigid as she spun around and waved. She looked even better in person than in the pictures. Her eyes were blue as could be, shimmery and oceanic, her lips red as blood, and her hair the same shade- but somehow redder. She reminded me of Kori in some sense.

"Hey Dickie Boy!" I looked Dick with a confused look.

"Hey Babs." Babs? I quirked an eyebrow. Why was he so reluctant? I wondered as I stared at him, then I turned around to see the woman's face.

"Who is this lovely lady?" She asked, eyeing me in a strange way. I nervously grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, that's Rachel. She's our maid." Maid? Is that all I am to you, I mentally asked.

"Maid? Did you forget to tell her about our date, sweetie?" Dick looked at me with hostile eyes, but I really didn't care. I noted the woman's posture; her blue eyes shimmering with mirth. Her crimson lips curled up in a half-smirk, her cheekbones were prominent, and her hands were on her hips.

"Alright back in the game are you, eh, Dickie Boy?" I'm sure the woman didn't notice Dick's red ears, but I did. And it made me rub my hand evilly in anticipation.

"Yes….thank you for that…Rachel…" Dick spat through his clenched teeth.

"When are you going?" I wasn't sure if she was asking me or not, so I just stood there, aimlessly looking around. Only when she snapped her fingers did I realize she was actually talking to me.

"We're going the shores, well, after I finish shopping…" Her eyes shimmered with girlish excitement, her hands were clamped over her chest, and all that was missing was the bouncing up and down. That reminded me of Kori even more.

"Shopping?! Can I come pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" She begged. I decided to invite her, because I'm so nice and stuff. Looking right at Dick, I said:

"Sure." Before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged off, and thrown into the front seat of a station-wagon. I buckled up and the woman got in next to me. She too buckled up, and put the car in drive.

* * *

_This was supposed to be up way earlier, but my pubic service amount happened. Here's a lesson kids: always save your chapters before your computer dies. The chapter was originally supposed to have a lot more conversation in Dick's bedroom. AND IT SEEMS WHENEVER I DON'T WANT IT TO AUTO-SAVE IT DOES BUT WHENEVER I NEED IT, IT WON'T SAVE! My mini-rant at Word, nothing too big. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So, you and Dick huh?" The woman asked. I nodded, beaming.

"Yea, we've been together for a little while." She smirked and nodded.

"That must be nice." That sounded a little forlorn. I took a glance at her.

"Hey, I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Well, first of all, what's your name?" She blushed and her eyes went wide.

"Oh goodness! How rude of me not to introduce myself to Dick's girlfriend! I'm Barbara, or Babs, or Barbie." She laughed and I joined in.

"Alright. Second, why does Dick have pictures of you all over his room?" I knew it'd cause Dick some embarrassment, but I needed to know. But Barbara froze. Her face was stoic for a few seconds, then she burst out laughing.

"He has pictures of me in his room? That's rich!" She was gasping for breath as her eyes were on the road.

"Yes…I was wondering if you were, like, one of his exes or something…." She didn't seem like his ex, though. She seemed more…comfortable. Like, older sister maybe. I gathered that when all of the teasing went on, and of how red Dick was, and all of that Jazz.

"What? No! Dick is _way_ younger than me. Too young, in fact. He tried to date me when I first came here to the Manor, and I kept rejecting him. He's more like my brother than my boyfriend!" I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Okay…Barbara. What do you do?" Average means of conversation. Ask them about themselves, they'll eventually ask you. Being a lawyer made me a great conversationalist.

"I'm taking classes. I assume you're a lawyer?" I gasped.

"How did you know?" She had a teasing look on her face.

"Dick called and told me about you. How pretty you were, how much of a wonderful personality you had. A lot of fluff." I grinned as my cheeks pricked red.

"Well, that's all true. I worked for the Hubert & Son law firm-"

"Holy crap; Hubert & Son? They are so awesome, and I hear they're trialing one of their former employees." I quirked an eyebrow. Who could it be? Not KiKi, she was too nice and sweet and obedient. Not Kri, too 'I don't give an eff'. Who else was there?

"Who, by chance, would they be trialing?" I carefully asked, biting my lip instinctively.

"Some creep named David Garret…." I was surprised, to say the least. David? Sweet David? The David who I fell for- hard? Wait a second…my false memories. He called me stupid, stalked me, and tried to get me to come in a car with him. I wouldn't put this beneath him.

"David…" My voice sounded more heartbroken than I intended. Even though he was a felon, he was still David. The David who…who….what did he even do for me? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! He ignored me, teased me, and flaked on me. Where did all of those nice memories come from? He was a real jerk! And now he'd have to beg God to have mercy on his soul.

"This an old flame?" Barbara's voice pierced through my thoughts. I shook my head hard.

"Nope…just an… acquaintance…." It hurt half of my heart to say that, but the other half was what told me to say that.

"You know what he did?" I shook my head. Oh, how I wanted to. I wanted to just…just be there to see him be sent down the river. I wanted to know what he did. I had to. Not that I still had feelings for this guy, no no! I just…wanted to be a lawyer again, I guess.

"I don't…I don't….Babs! Turn this car around!" Barbara gave me some weird eyes but agreed. She moved over a lane and was just about to make a U-Turn. Then…the most horrible thing happened. Hellish intentions. Some idiot rammed us from the back. It was a horrible experience; glass was flying everywhere, and our seatbelts barely held us. My head jerked forward and Babs' stayed put. But she wasn't breathing. Her head tilted backwards as the first responders arrived, dragged her out of the car, and put her on the gurney. My cell phone buzzed and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! Rachel are you and Barbara okay?" Dick's concerned voice yelled through the phone.

"Yes, I'm okay. But Barbara is…in the hospital." Dick drew a breath.

"What?! Rachel; is she unconscious?" His voice was steady and calm, waiting to burst.

"Yes…she is…."

"You know she has PTSD, right?" I gasped. Well, of course I didn't know.

"Now, I didn't know that."

"What hospital?" I stared at the ambulance.

"I have no idea. I can ask…" I ran over to one of the police officers and slipped the phone into my back pocket.

"Excuse me sir? What hospital is this going to?" The police officer turned around.

"Crime Alley. Closest one we could get." I thanked him and walked back to the car.

"Crime Alley, Dick." There were a range of expletives coming from Dick's mouth.

"Where are you going? Are you hurt?"

"No. I've got pain in my neck and a few shards of glass in me, but not as bad as Barbara…." I didn't need to add the last part.

"I'm coming. Go with Barbara." I hung up and got into the ambulance next to Babs. I took her hand in mine, and waited until we got to the hospital.

* * *

_I hate torturing people and writing scenes like this :(. But it was in the storyline, so I had to do it. I may not update for a while, because I'm going to NJ for the weekend and may not bring my laptop. But watch me eat those words. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. Also, if you have any random questions or random requests for any of my random stories, feel free to PM me.  
_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I sat in the waiting room for a long time. It was very uncomfortable, staring into the white wall of oblivion. I felt eyes staring at me, judging me. I knew they were trying to see what was wrong with me. I saw Dick tear into the waiting room, panting heavily and coughing. He scooted over to me, clutching his chest, and collapsed into the chair next to me.

"…Ra….chel…." He wheezed, shaking his head. I couldn't imagine how he felt.

"Dick. Dick, are you okay?" I leaned into him and he shook his head.

"I feel, lightheaded, Rachel. Just…can I get water or something?" I nodded and dug into my purse. Hmm…Tic-Tacs, iPhone, lipstick, pen, sunglasses…no water? I dug around for two dollar bills, and indeed found them, wrinkled and ripped. But it was money, nonetheless.

"Okay, baby; I'm going to go get you some water from the machine, okay?" He nodded and I got up. Okay…water machine? I saw one and grabbed my dollars. Pushing it in, it came out. Pushing it in, it pushed out. Why was technology so…confusing? I grabbed the dollars, crisped them, and pushed them in once again. It finally worked, and a bottled water came tumbling down. I slipped my hand in and took it out. I ran back to the waiting room, where Dick was smiling and staring at the wall. I tiptoed over to him and touched his cheek.

"Honey? Here's your water…" I handed it to him, and he reluctantly took it. I couldn't help but giggle as he struggled with the cap. Once he got it, he took a nice long swig.

"Thank you sweet God for this holy nectar…" His head tiled backwards gracefully and I laughed.

"You're welcome. It was **my** money." I joked, stroking his hair.

"Oh, Rachel. When'd you get here?" He mused, his voice going up one octave.

"I've been here the whole time. I gave you the water, sweetie." I kissed his cheek. We both looked as the door slid open. And it revealed Barbara Gordon- in a wheelchair. My eyes went wide and Dick's went even wider.

"….Babs…?" Dick breathed, staring at his best friend in surprise. She looked tired, and overworked. Bags hung low down her face, her mouth was pulled into the smallest smile I'd ever seen, and her eyes held depth. They were glassy.

"Barbara?" I wheezed in surprise. She rolled over to us slowly, and looked Dick in the eye.

"Richard…" She cried, and Dick leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. Tears streamed down her cheeks and he dried them. And I stood there, off to the side, an awkward side note.

"Babs…I'm taking you home…" Dick stated, grabbing the handlebars of her wheelchair. Barbara shook her head and grabbed her wheels.

"No way, Dick. I want to go out. To see the world." I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"I'm _taking_ you home, Barbara Gordon." Dick said angrily.

"Dick…." I breathed. He turned his head slowly towards me, which scared me slightly.

"Yes, Rachel?" His voice was clam and low, even scarier.

"Maybe Barbara does want to go out. Maybe we should take her out. I mean, she just…broke her back?" Barbara nodded and I cringed.

"…" Dick seemed to be in deep thought.

"I really want to go out, Dick. Please take me out! PLE-E-EASE?" Babs fluttered her eyes and pouted. Dick was putty in her hands. He smiled.

"Fine. Come with us, Rachel." I quirked an eyebrow. Wasn't I going to go with them anyways? Would they just leave and not include me? I felt like the little sister tagalong.

"Alright. I guess I can take some time out of my extremely _busy_ day." I teased, smirking. Barbara smiled and Dick pursed his lips into a fine line. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I picked it up. Blocked caller…I uneasily picked it up, walking away from Dick and Babs as I did.

"Hello?" I shakily asked.

"Miss Rachel?" Oh, good. It was Alfred.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Master Bruce requires you to return to the Manor immediately." Something in his tone seemed serious. Oh dear God, please say I wasn't getting fired.

"I'll be right there, Alfred." I promised. I heard dial tone and hung up. Then I looked over at Dick and Barbara. They seemed so…comfortable together, telling jokes and teasing each other. But like siblings, not as a couple. I wouldn't think that in a million years. I walked back over to them.

"Guys? Can I take a rain-check?" Dick gave me a strange look but nodded. I made my face stoic and hobbled off.

"You want us to drive you home?" I heard him say to my back. I shook my head.

"Nope. Thanks, but I'll call a cab. You guys have fun." I have no idea why it hurt so badly to say that. I wasn't jealous; Barbara and I were friends. But something didn't feel safe inside of me. Oh well. I pushed my feelings and the door as I headed outside. And, of course; it was raining.

"I swear; something is out to get me…" I muttered, grabbing a magazine I saw on the bench next to me. I held it up.

"'Playboy Bruce Wayne Mystery Girl: Will He Finally Be Settling Down?'This deserves to get wet…" I smirked, holding it above my head. I ran over to the curb, getting my sandals demolished and soaked. I called the first taxi I saw and jumped into it. I assumed I was the only one in the backseat, so I stretched out. Laid down a bit. Thin was, I wasn't alone. I lowered my head and I felt skin below me. Oh crap Rachel! You just out your head onto a stranger's lap! I turned beet red, sat up quickly, and looked at the stranger. Even with his hoodie pulled up I could see his green eyes.

"Gar."

* * *

_I had to! I had to, okay? Don't kill me. I really wanted to bring Gar back into this story. He's an oddball character, or at least that's what I think. Anyways, I'm really terrible at updating things. This took four days to write, so this better be good. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome.  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The tension in that cab was so thick you could cut it with a knife. We just stared at each other, calculating everything that had just happened. Not just that moment, but the whole time. The whole time we'd know each other. All of the jokes, the bonding, and the meal that ruined our whole relationship. He leaned forward, I leaned forward. He leaned forward, I leaned forward. Next thing you know, we're making out. In the cab. Yes; Gar and I were making out in the cab. Not good Rachel. Naughty Rachel. You have a boyfriend Rachel. Oh, I knew. But I needed this. And it's not even like we were dating, we hadn't even gone on a date. As of right then and there, Dick and I were just really, really, really close best friends. God…I was starting to sound like Audrey. 'Oh no, I don't have a boyfriend. I just go on dates him and live with him and eat his gummy-worms.' And yes, she actually said that. It was so similar to my situation, because I _did_ live with him and I _did_ eat his food.

Lips pressed together, hands were in a frenzy, breathing was hard. It was like I didn't need breathing or anything. He just felt so…comfortable. Like Dick and Barbara's relationship. I felt like he was a good friend, maybe even a best friend. And I'm not the kind of girl who makes friends easily. He felt so good and smelt so nice and-

"No!" I pushed him away from me and slid across the cab, as far away from him as possible. What was I doing? Dick _was_ my boyfriend, what was I saying? 'We're just really, really, really close best friends?' What kind of screwed up logic was that? What happened to you, Rachel?

"Rachel? Is something wrong, dude?" Oh, I liked the way he called me 'dude'. He was actually a pretty cool guy, but I had to push him back far into the friendzone. As far as could be, actually.

"I have a boyfriend…" It sounded weird saying that aloud. I'd only had a boyfriend a handful of times, it felt so weird saying that.

"Oh…Rachel, I'm so so-"

"But he's out with another woman right now." I knew that wasn't true. Sure, it was another **woman**, but it was just another woman. Not another _woman_. Wordplay.

"That cheating scum! And you know about this?" I didn't expect Gar to be so angry about this.

"Yea. Gar, it's Barbara." This seemed to make Gar even angrier.

"You mean his ex?" I blanched. Ex? I thought…she said….gah!

"I talked to her and she said they didn't really-"

"You're going to trust **her**? The ex-girlfriend? Rachel, they were really in love. Always seen in public, eating at restaurants, going on dates, he took her shopping- I don't know where you're from, but everyone knows about Barbara and Richard." I turned my head and stared out the window. It definitely was raining, probably because of my sad mood. So they did date! How could I not gather this earlier? They are just friends, Rachel. Calm yourself. Don't feel threatened by the smart, beautiful, funny ex-girlfriend. Who just so happens to visit the Manor every day, pretty much. Oh no; I was turning into the jealous girlfriend. I needed answers. I needed them now. So, I did the logical thing. I pulled out my phone and texted Dick.

'_Rchard'_ I waited for an answer. I really wanted to get this cleared up. Just have the peace of mind in knowing.

'_yea_' Oh good! He responded.

'_question; you and Babs_'

'_what about it'_

'_you guys dated_'

'_question or statement_' AHA! It was true! I shouldn't have been surprised.

'_now, statement. U didn't tell me_'

'_I didn't thnk it was important…_'

'_Not important?! U r crzy_'

'_what'_

'_she's the pretty smart awesome funny ex. I should feel threatened_'

'_never took you as the jealous type. G2G. See you at home' _And that was it. The end of my 'heart-to-heart' with Dick. Oh well.

The taxi pulled up to Wayne Manor soon enough. I flounced inside like I owned the place. I had no idea that'd be my last time there.

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! OH MY GOSH WHAT'S GOING TO HAP-okay, enough capitalization for one chapter. Who wants a cookie? Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I walked into Bruce's den. He was sitting there by the fire, all regal and such, looking at a picture frame. I came and sat down in the chair across from him. Now that I got a good look at Bruce, I realized just how intimidating of a boss he is. Sitting down he still seemed tall, and he was 6"2 standing up, so that's saying something. He didn't look at me at all.

"Hello Rachel." His voice was clam and quiet. This meant bad news, I could tell. I noted his breathing. It was also calm and quiet. I had a way of noting people's emotions.

"Hello, sir. You wanted to see me?" He nodded.

"Yes I did. Rachel. There have been…increases, should you say, in my personal expenses." Oh no. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. Here it comes.

"…" I stayed silent as Bruce breathed deep, soothing breaths.

"We have to let you go." I held back a gasp. But, I have to say; I wasn't all that surprised. They never really had asked me to do any work. Alfred did mostly everything and I was dead I fully understood their reasoning. It still stung a little. To be fired from two jobs in the same month. And even worse, if I went back, I'd have to face everything I ran away from. My life. I thought I could start a new one here, with a clean slate. But it caught up with me. And it consumed me.

"Thank you for your kindness, sir." I gritted my teeth even though I was really scowling on the inside.

"You're welcome, Rachel. I apologize for the short notice, but we are bringing in a new tenant. I am adopting a new son." Oh? Why was he telling me this?

"…" Silence was my best option here.

"You have one day to pack your things, or it will be hauled away to the dump. Goodbye, Rachel." He got up and left me. Now I was alone in my ex-boss' house, holding in tears. This had been my favorite job. But then again, it was all based off of a lie. Lying never gets you anywhere, my mother used to say, but rock bottom. And I was living proof. I trudged up the stairs to get my things. But not before Richard could talk to me.

"Hey Rachel!" He greeted, giddy as possible. I couldn't ignore him, no matter how much I just wanted to pack up my stuff and go back home.

"Hello Richard." I greeted, a little miserably. But I couldn't help it.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" Sweetie. Don't call me that. Just let me sulk in my corner of sadness.

"No." I said, making my way to my room.

"Obviously. Well, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date Friday." Friday…the day after tomorrow. I wouldn't be here.

"No." I said a little too sternly, walking over to the bed and grabbing my suitcase. Why was I such an idiot? Why was I so…stupid?

"What? Why not?" I could hear the pain in his voice, but I couldn't afford sympathy.

"Because your father fired me! He fired me, okay! I want to stay here, I love Gotham, and I love you! But I can't." I ran over to my drawers, suitcase in hand, and began to raid them.

"What?" He was obviously still in shock, but he also sounded angry.

"He fired me. His personal expenses are going up, he said." I said blankly, zipping up my suitcase.

"But, do you have to leave Gotham?" Richard sounded like a lost puppy. It was kind of sad and kind of adorable.

"Yes, Richard; I do. I need to go back to the life I left. Hopefully another law firm will accept me, since I can't go back to Hubert and Son." Who was I kidding? I had no other choice but to get a job.

"Are you sure you have to-"

'Yes, I do! I can't stay here! I have to go…home." I walked past him, and walked down the steps one last time. He trailed behind me, too, begging me to stay.

"Don't go, Rachel. I need some sanity in my life!" I couldn't ignore him. I loved him.

"I'm sorry, Dick. I have to go." I walked to the large birch oak door, looked at Wayne Manor one more time, and left. And, of course, it was raining.

"Miss Rachel!" I heard Alfred call.

"Yes?" I yelled, walking into the frigid Gotham rain.

"You will catch cold! Come back this instant!" It had a fatherly tone to his voice.

"He fired me! I can't come back! I'll find my way to the train station!" And I ran. Away from the life I tried to build, and back to the one I left.

* * *

"Ms. Roth!" "Ms. Roth!" "Ms. Roth!" "Ms. Roth!" The world was once more yelling my name. And I was a lawyer once again. Different law firm, same situation.

"Hello, Ms. Roth." My new boss, Mrs. Hennings, asked. Her voice was smooth and silky and somehow, motherly. She made me want to work harder.

"Hello, Mrs. Hennings. I'm getting right on those papers…" She smiled warmly.

"Could you take them home, Ms. Roth? The firm is closing for the night." I nodded and grabbed the box full of manuscripts.

"Certainly, Mrs. Hennings." I kicked the door open and walked to my car. WHY DOES IT ALWAYS RAIN!? I got my keys, and bit it, thus opening the car door. I shoved the box in the backseat and got into the front seat. Sticking the key into ignition, I drove off. I eventually made it to my apartment, but sadly, here in Rachelville, whenever it rains traffic is terrible. Jimmying the lock, I walked in. Just how I left it. Dirty.

"What is my life?" I tumbled onto my couch. I ran away from my troubles, hoping to start a new life. I made them think I wasn't…me. Lying to get a job was bad. Even worse was when David came. But rock-bottom was when Letterman came. My past was materializing itself right in front of me, and I didn't catch on. I saw my phone ring.

"Hello?" I drowsily breathed, lying on my back.

"Rachel?" Kori? Oh crap, I'd forgotten to call her back!

"Kori! I'm so sorry! I meant to call you back, but I forgot! You probably hate me now!" I braced myself.

"Rachel! I could never _hate_ you! I just need to tell you something…" Her voice sounded like static.

"What is it?"

"I…moved." She…moved?

"You moved? Where? Is it close?"

"No…I moved to England. With my fiancé." England? Fiancé? How long was I gone?

"You moved…fiancé…Engl-what!?" I was having such a hard time following this.

"Yes. You remember Jason, correct?" Jason…Jason…Jason…yes! He was the one with the dark hair and blue eyes…I think.

"Jason Todd? Or Jason Smith?" I joked. It was definitely Jason Todd.

"The first one. He is so nice and kind and sweet and funny and-"I laughed.

"Kor! You're making me feel bad about being single!" We shared a laugh.

"Anyways, Rachel; I have to go. Bye!" And she hung up. She'd moved to England with Jason Todd…why didn't she tell me? Oh! Maybe that's why she called me all of those times.

Since I had nothing else to do, I walked over to my forever-messy desk and pulled a paper out of the box.

* * *

_Uh...yeah. This is the end! Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of doing another AU story. What do you think? Oh well, I'm still doing it! Review and Favorite! Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!  
_


End file.
